


Mistake

by baeksbabygirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl
Summary: Baekhyun really shouldn't have gone to their wedding...





	Mistake

He had promised he wasn’t going to go - promised himself that it was pointless and it wasn’t going to mean anything, but what could he do when his sister was getting married? What could he do when his parents weren’t in the picture and his little sister begged him to go to her wedding.

Even if she was marrying the guy he was in love with.

Baekhyun never meant for it to happen. But the truth remained that the guy his sister was marrying was one of his best friends. Luhan. One of his best friends from college no less, the one he had shared a room with in university…the one that Baekhyun had developed a crush on, and couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard he tried.

“You’ll be there, won’t you, Baek?” his sister asked him, voice sweet. Her eyes were impossibly large, lips pouting out just as she had learned from him at a young age. They both knew how to get what they wanted, even if they liked to use it against each other. It always worked, no matter which of them was the one doing it.

They were both a little weak for puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip. Which was also probably why they had both fallen for Luhan - not that Baekhyun’s sister knew that, nor would she ever.

He waved her away, but she continued to pout, going so far as to poke and prod at him before he got up and scowled.

“Fine, fine. If I say I’ll go, will you leave me alone?” and she grinned, jumping up just as Luhan walked in. Baekhyun knew he had been here, but had been trying to ease it from his mind. Their friendship was still there, and he wouldn’t let his feelings show through - even though it pained him to keep silent.

“Thank you.” Luhan whispered before Baekhyun disappeared upstairs. He huffed, not wanting to see his friend kiss his sister…

 

The actual day was worse. So so much worse. He had been trying to take a breather - the reception, the cake, the pictures…just everything was too much for him to handle. He had gone out on the terrace to take a break, maybe even try to collect his thoughts and make himself hate Luhan. But that was an impossible thing to do - especially when the door to the terrace opened and suddenly there he was, nodding for Baekhyun.

“No, no, I’m fine out here.” he tried to say, but then Luhan was pulling at his sleeve and dragging him through the door.

“Your sister wants you there.” he said softly, and then continued with agenuine smile, “I want you there, Baek.” and so he followed, unhappy about it but forcing a smile.

The photographer had his sister stand between the two of them - symbolic in his own mind, but obviously just a distinction between the two relationships. Sibling and husband. Baekhyun never would have voiced his own opinion aloud, not when his sister would have hurt for the truth. They all would be better off without Baekhyun voicing his opinion, without him voicing the truth of the matter.

But that happiness and ignorance didn’t last for long.

 

It was about three months after the wedding, the happy couple returned from their honeymoon, and his sister had invited her big brother up to their new home. He had wanted to decline, to say that he wasn’t available, but she had forced it on him, saying that they saw each other so very rarely these days since she had gotten married, and even before that. Again with those puppy dog eyes and pouting lips, she had asked him, “Don’t you love me?” and he couldn’t possibly say no. She was his sister.

But something in him had snapped that day, and the truth had come pouring out like a fountain, overflowing and ruining everything.

The look on his sister’s face, and in her eyes - it had been a disappointment, he knew it.

And he certainly wouldn’t forget the look on Luhan’s face - of quiet shock that he didn’t dare comment on. Not when Baekhyun had just confessed that he was in love with his best friend - had been in love with him for five years now, and had never wanted to attend their wedding because of it. He had barely heard his sister’s voice when she asked him to leave, but he did anyway…

 

And then there he was, sitting in the car with his hands clenched tight on the steering wheel. He had told the truth - had emptied his head of all the bottled up feelings he had kept over the past few years. But what had it done for him? Absolutely nothing. He had gone in their with his stomach in butterflies, smiles on his best friend’s and sister’s faces - all until he had spoken up about the truth.

The truth hurt everyone. Most especially him.

Baekhyun scowled and cursed under his breath, pulling out the photo that they had given him upon entering their home - as if it was something to be celebrated. Their new home together, their new marriage. Baekhyun hadn’t wanted to celebrate any of it whatsoever. So what did he do? He ripped the photo right down the middle. Splitting his sister’s face and tearing it apart.

With tears streaming from his eyes, he moved the photo so that he and Luhan stood side by side now, their tuxes almost matching, suiting each of their lean figures. He scowled at the picture, knowing it was never going to be right or true or perfect.

Throwing the two halves of the picture to the side, letting them fall into the passenger seat, he slammed his hands on the steering wheel and tried his best to get rid of the aching feeling in his heart.

He had messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know this is short, but that's because it was part of a drabble week for ExoFic Cord! Be sure to check out the collection so you can check out some of the other writers!
> 
> Prompt 2 - Write a fic drabble based off of this MV (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdUiCJnRptk)


End file.
